


Three Times

by Boboprooo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Plot Twists, With picture edit each chapters, additional characters as chapter progress, minor character myoui mina, minor character park jihyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: Son Seungwan simply wanted to love freely and she made three girls fall for her charm, to which only ended badly — each and every damn time./Got hooked up with the newest ship of Wendy, lol. But yeah, all ships might sail or sink at the end. Maybe there's a twist ;) /
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jennie Kim/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Carpe noctem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic celebration for a happy one year anniversary.

+

-

The ever so popular Bae Joohyun ended up falling for the ever so charming Son Seungwan and they’re on a picnic date to celebrate their one year anniversary at Joohyun’s place in the garden area.

No one would’ve thought that the known cold and ice princess would be so smitten to the point that you could see her with a lovingly stupid smile on her face just for Seungwan to see. There must be something about Seungwan that other’s do not own as she had captured the upperclassmen’s heart in which no one was capable of doing so. It must be the way she looked like an angel, _no scratch that_ – that’s too shallow for a reason to fall in love, the physical appearance was only a plus for Joohyun as Seungwan’s much more than a good looking cherub. It’s her personality that caught the attention of the senior. It’s the way she stood out among the rest with her genuine concern and commitment that struck the deal of an official relationship in which Joohyun had not once regretted for the girl itself was an angel sent just for her.

“Unnie, you like carrot cake, right?” Seungwan asked, a smile shooting for Joohyun to see. She had seen it at lot of times already, still, she always saw them more blinding and brightly than the galaxies in the universe. She saw sparkles in them as her lips started to move apart to mold it into a form, thus, showing her shimmering shining teeth, and it dazzled her. It _entranced_ her.

“Yup!” Joohyun happily replied, giddy that Seungwan remembered. Her lips moved to form a big smile that showed all her teeth.

Seungwan gave her a beaming smile again and got the picnic basket to reveal her carrot cake. As she saw it, her eyes ardent to the show of affection. She leaped with joy and gave her a quick hug of gratefulness and a quick peck on her cute fluffy cheek.

“I baked them for you unnie and I hope you’ll like them.” Seungwan then grabbed a small plate and spoon as she picked a slice then put spoonful of it to feed Joohyun.

_I’ll always like everything from you_ , Joohyun thought as she opened her mouth and she tasted the cake. And _damn_ , she’s already in love with her because of her warm heart, however she never knew that the girl could actually bake and it made her fall deep much _harder_ for her. Joohyun moaned delightfully with the most flavorful carrot cake she’s ever tasted because it was made with effort by none other than her darling, a charming mortal that was bestowed upon from heaven. Her eyes closing in delight as her sensory senses became active with the bursting piquancy of the carrot cake. Seungwan’s eyes moved up to examined her satisfied face, eyes attentive with her reaction and she’s enraptured that her girlfriend liked it.

“Baby, when did you learn how to bake?” Seungwan’s cheeks started to redden by the sudden use of endearment, despite Joohyun calling her with different names already for a whole year, the effect never wore off. “My mother taught me when I was younger unnie, –” she looked upwards as she remembered the past –“I used to have baking lessons with mom and my best friend. We’d even use to end up with lots of flour in our faces.” Seungwan articulated with fondness on eyes for the _recollection_ of the past while smiling with adoration. Joohyun saw the dilation and glimmer on her attractive brown eyes, and she smiled affectionately at her girlfriend like she’s the only thing she could see. Eventually, after reminiscing Seungwan took another spoonful for Joohyun to eat.

Instead of opening her mouth, Joohyun laid hold of the plate and spoon from Seungwan’s grasp, “You need to eat too Wannie.” Seungwan smiled appreciatively and nodded at her unnie, then she obliged to that by getting a cake on her own and taking a bite to it.

“Thank you, Wannie.” Joohyun then again gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek.

They had downed eating the carrot cake as they chitchat on each bite and switched to eating cupcakes that Seungwan also baked. Later on, Joohyun saw a bit of frosting on Seungwan’s side lips as she took a quick glimpse on it while she was tentatively listening about her childhood stories, getting distracting on the white cream. Momentarily, she abruptly interrupted, “Babe, let me wipe that frosting in your face.” She instantaneously angled in directly to kiss Seungwan’s side lips. Seungwan didn’t saw that coming, but was quick enough to recover her languor due to the intoxicating perfume.

Joohyun smelled like lavender, to which smelled breathtakingly alluring to Seungwan and when Joohyun was about to lean back away from her girlfriend, Seungwan dropped her cupcake and immediately secured a hold unto Joohyun’s head and pulled it for another kiss – _passionately_ this time.

Joohyun felt like she was floating in the air, which was filled with blooming flowers that smelt like Seungwan. Furthermore, with the addition of the tongue that’s fighting for dominance in their mouths with each flicks and glide, she felt like Seungwan’s soul was merging into hers. She was in haste to slip her hands on Seungwan’s waist and back to deepen the kiss. It brought a fluttering sensation in her entire body and she quivered with delight as they broke the kiss to take a breather and they mashed them again like magnets with a magnetic force that pulled each other’s lips like it was supposed to be together.

Describing it _amazing_ would be an understatement for Joohyun. It was so much more than that and she couldn’t pinpoint on how to properly describe it because it was with _her_ – the person she’s deeply in love with and the person she wanted to be with, _forever_ if it’s even possible.

_Crack!_

A sudden crashing sound made them stop, with heavy sighs as they took a deep breath from the lack of air. Both heads cocked to where the sound was heard. Subsequently, they blushed out of embarrassment as one of Joohyun’s maids caught them _canoodling_ with each other. Crimson red cheeks were seen on both girls were transparent and a tug of the lips to form an embarrassment smile was shown on each of them. Joohyun was faster enough to change it into a stoic mask as she faced the intruder.

“I apologize for disturbing you Miss.” The maid then bowed in 90 degree as she apologized.

“Forgiven, please just pick up the broken plate as you go back inside.” Joohyun then moved her hands in acknowledgment and the maid quickly picked it up as fast as she could. Good thing that it was only broken into halves. The maid then sped up to get out in the garden area to go inside the mansion.

“Well that was something,” Seungwan said quietly, abashed at what just happened. Her embarrassment slowly disappearing as she felt warm hands on her own. Both of them made eye contact with the electric touch and laughed at the situation that just occurred. Getting caught in the act was not in their bucket lists, but it was definitely a memory to laugh at as they grow older.

They were able to eat different kinds of bake goods, courtesy to Seungwan’s amazing baking skills, had amazing make out session for a few minutes that felt surreal and Joohyun laughed a lot to Seungwan’s silly stories as she told them animatedly with all her face muscles moving depending on the story.

.

Joohyun had asked for her girlfriend to stay for the night in order to fully celebrate their anniversary and Seungwan was elated to do so. They cuddled in Joohyun’s bedroom after dinner and Joohyun nuzzled closer to Seungwan’s neck and spoke breathily, “I want to be closer with you on our special day Wannie.” Her warm breath causing her girlfriend to gasped soundlessly with the close proximity. She then crawled on top on Seungwan and asked in a husky voice, “Are you okay with that?” Seungwan gulped and merely nodded slowly at her girlfriend on top of her whose eyes were waiting for approval.

Joohyun then leaned closer and gave her light kisses – starting on her forehead, then to her nose, going down for a hungry kiss on her lips, further gliding down on her jaw line to her neck and then stopping on her collarbone. On each kisses she left, a small muffled whimper were heard as Seungwan’s hands slowly clutched unto the bed sheets for her dear life as she felt hot and warm all over her body. As Joohyun stopped, her eyes locked her gaze on the body beneath her, to which was glorious on its own and she had the permission to seek the real gem that was hidden well underneath the clothing material. Her hands started to move on her own to undress the beautiful creature in front of her. Seungwan flinched for a bit as she felt a tingling feeling on each button undone, the fingers of her girlfriend hovering on her exposed skin.

She was nearly done on unbuttoning her pink pajamas when the said girl had the courage to stop her swift hands. “Unnie, I want to do yours too,” Seungwan whimpered in a brittle voice.

Joohyun’s eyes moved upwards to look at her, by the help of the illuminating dim light from the lamp she was able to see her small beads of sweats that were starting to form and her cheeks was flushed. Joohyun wasn’t able to hide her elated feelings as she did this to her, she smiled at her and she slowly reposition herself to sat properly on the bed before completely undoing the pink pajamas with only two buttons left, Seungwan’s breasts at clear sight as she sat too, breathless with the prior engagement. Joohyun slightly smirked, but then put her hands upward as Seungwan leaned closer to hold her shirt and pulled it up, revealing her top body freely for an exhibition, exclusively for her girlfriend to attend, explore and examine thoroughly.

They stared at each other first – eyes ravenous with eagerness to appease their appetite and gazed to the art in front of them before their own hands fleetly started moving on its own like it knew what steps it needed to take to the next level and to get to where the secret treasure was. Their hands started moving, fondling and grabbing as they dipped on the bed leisurely for their own pleasure for the night.

Both hands were still roaming on all unfamiliar areas that they had yet to uncover, and with each touch on a delicate part, a singsong tuned would be heard. It was both their first time to uncover what’s the difference with a touch made by a lover on their bodies and it felt surreal for both of them as they thoroughly examined each bodies with their eyes filled with desire to know what it would taste like to devour it. Both inexperienced, yet the raring to learn with how the their bodies molded perfectly well together with a fluidity motion was all they needed to know in order to savor the panoramic view in sight as the darkness partook notice of the exertion they manifested behind the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carpe noctem: Seize the night


	2. Ex tempore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun was not expecting this to happen. It's too sudden and she's not prepared for t.

The couple’s day went so perfectly and smoothly during that day, and more months later too. Therefore, Joohyun’s _discombobulated_ about this unexpected occurrence and doesn’t know why she’s dealing with this situation right now, and it’s breakingher heart apart into little bits of pieces – it’s a torture for her, it’s like getting hit with thousands of arrows in her heart and it’s a piercing feeling. _It hurts a lot, so damn much._

_I’d rather be hit than an arrow than to deal with this right now_ , she mindlessly thought while her heart was aching with the younger girl’s words coming out from her mouth.

“I just fell out of love unnie,” Seungwan enunciated with quivering voice. “Unnie, I’m sorry.” She apologized with pleading eyes for Joohyun to forgive her while still holding on her hands.

“W-when did it happen?” Joohyun questioned precipitously – her lips trembling and her eyes burned as she tried to keep her tears at bay from falling as she waited for her reply.

“I don’t know unnie, I _really_ don’t know.” Seungwan replied vacillatingly and were not making eye contact at Joohyun while her hands were moving frantically as she spoke. The removal of her warm touch made Joohyun felt the coldness of gushing wind that blew past them resembling the frigid situation she’s enduring.

“Look at me and say that you don’t love me anymore.” Despite the hesitance in her voice, Joohyun’s eyes peered directly at Seungwan’s own for confirmation that she doesn’t want to hear, yet it should be done. A _closure_ was needed to be done.

“Unnie I deeply apologize, but I don’t love you anymore,” Seungwan replied right away without any hint of hesitation. With her eyes directly looking at her, still begging for forgiveness as she never meant for this to happen – to hurt her was not what she wanted, be that as it may as staying would mean that she’d be lying, to which she doesn’t ought to because Joohyun deserved to be loved wholeheartedly and she cannot fulfill that role anymore.

Her anguished was increased by Seungwan saying it directly to her, to which led Joohyun’s tears streaming like waterfalls, it felt endless while her head bowed down as she started weeping, hands trying its greatest to expunged the droplets coming out.

“Is the-there another p-person that o-occupies your heart?” Joohyun stammered asking again, heavily requiring arduous effort to look up again and focus on Seungwan. Her lips still trembling with a quavering voice and eyes burning as tears still trickled throughout her beautiful face.

“Yes unnie,” Seungwan replied instantly, voice sounding sure albeit skeptical to give in truthful answers, fully knowing that it might lead to another painful truth. Her hands then started moving in her pocket in order to grab her handkerchief.

“Unnie, I’m really, _really sorry_.” She then attempted to move her hands to wipe Joohyun’s tears, but Joohyun stopped her.

“Don’t.” Joohyun cautioned with searing voice as her hands started removing Seungwan’s hands from touching her face. She anticipated the suffocating and throbbing pain in her heart, but she managed to not clutch her chest and look more pathetic than she already was, for she still needed to know something. Alas, she swallowed the invisible lumped in her throat and shot another question.

“Who is it?”

“Kang Seulgi, my best friend.”

_Fuck_ , Joohyun thought. She knew who Kang Seulgi was as Seungwan’s been with her ever since she knew the girl. She would even smile at her when they’d bumped into each other at campus or gave her gifts when she’d travel with Seungwan as her girlfriend would look at things and _blurt_ her best friend’s name that she might like it, so, Joohyun being a good girlfriend would buy it to look at the pleased face her girl friend would make afterwards.

“You love her, then why did you asked me out? Why did you make me fall in love with you?” Joohyun asked sharply, voice filled with venom and eyes glaring as she finally stopped crying and right hand’s index finger pointing daggers on Seungwan’s chest.

“Unnie, I _loved_ you too.”

_Loved_ , Joohyun thought bitterly. Seungwan _had_ loved her.

“All those times when I’m with you were real unnie,” Seungwan began slowly with her clear and pleading voice, “But, I had to tell you that my feelings have change.”

Joohyun had finally composed herself and calmed down already and she had to ask her how the _hell_ it happened. She needed to know the details in order for her mind to not question as to how her relationship with the person she love so dearly had ended because of this _Kang Seulgi_ , the person that had stolen Seungwan’s heart away from her.

“How did you know?”

“It was last month when I saw Seul hanging out with Joy and her smiling so brightly at her. I just felt a heart wrenching pain as I look at them and Seul just started to preoccupy my mind. With that, I realized that _all this time_ , I’ve been in love with my best friend and I just couldn’t see it as I’ve always seen her more like a sister.” Seungwan elaborated with voice filled with sincerity and a fondness look present as she thought of _her_.

Joohyun _saw_ it – that look of fondness that was supposed to be meant for _her_ , and not _her_. _Fucking shit_ , she thought as she never knew break ups hurt like this since it used to be her rejecting people asking her out in a heartbeat, and now she’s suffering her _bad_ _karma_ biting her back to the fullest. She then suddenly recalled how Seungwan’s been acting since last month, her best friend’s name had been popping more than it used to be.

_“Hyunnie, do you think Seul’s been keeping a secret from me?”_

_“Why do you think that?”_

_“She’s been hanging out with that Joy girl more than ever.” she stated. “More than she should with me.” She said the last part in a whisper that Joohyun wasn’t able to hear it._

_“Do you think she’s actually dating Joy and not telling me about it?”_

_“I’m sure she’ll tell you Wannie, she’s your best friend after all.”_

Joohyun’s simply too dense to notice it since that name had been mentioned even before they became official that she thought it was just Seungwan being Seungwan – which meant that she’s just blurting whatever was it in her mind and might even felt upset if her best friend had indeed kept her relationship low key and kept it a secret from Seungwan. Moreover, she never expected this to _happen_ — for Seungwan to fall for someone else other than her. Albeit, she knew too well that she’s on the losing side if she compared herself to Seulgi.

She was aware that Seulgi’s been with Seungwan since they were in primary school, she knew Seungwan like the back of her hand, and as much as it hurt her — she knew that Seungwan never meant for this to happen, for her to realize that she’s been in love with her best friend for a long time already. Seungwan’s a kind girl, she would never hurt a fly and she’s just a little bit slow on processing her feelings since platonic love turned to romantic love is hard to distinguish. Which was why the situation itself was more painful than it should be, because she’s not so sure about the times she’d spent with the girl she love – were all of those even real? Did Seungwan really love her during those times? Or was it only a mere infatuation that Seungwan mistook as love? She heard her clear, that she did love her before fully realizing about her feelings for her best friend, but did she really though? Because Joohyun thought it might just be her loving Seungwan, yet recalling the times she spent with her made no sense at all. Perhaps, people’s feelings weren’t really as constant and it’s always fluctuating. Just like Seungwan’s feeling for her.

It just happened that Joohyun fell hard for Seungwan’s warm heart and her own unique quirky charm, and so did Seungwan, before she realized that she _always_ had romantic feelings for her best friend. As much as Seungwan love Joohyun, her love for her best friend seemed to weigh more than she love Joohyun. It’s pretty apparent at this point as the girl who once had loved her was apologizing for falling in love with another person and for breaking her heart in the process of doing so.

This was the main reason why Joohyun never wanted to fall in love in the first place and made her persona a difficult person to approach. Despite that being done, her invisible barrier was easily broken by Seungwan; with how she took care of Joohyun; with how she took her hands to warm it up, with how she sang lullabies for Joohyun to fall asleep, and simply because it was _Seungwan_.

At the end, Joohyun conceded defeat and let go of Seungwan’s hands. Her supposed surprise for their two years anniversary in the next two weeks was long gone before she knew it would happen in a blink of an eye. The black box with **_rings_** inside left untouched in her drawer and the restaurant reservation of their favorite restaurant cancelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ex tempore: Unexpected/Spontaneous


	3. Alis volat propiis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, what is it? It’s just another name for pain, for that’s what she felt when she broke her heart.

_ Love, what really is it? _ Joohyun thought – for she had loved and given her everything to her Seungwan, yet their relationship had came to an end. It was her mistake to even fall despite having seen that the so called _love_ most people wanted to obtain was simply an illusion that human brains had created in order to gain happiness in the cruel world of what reality really was seen in the naked eyes. It’s all a façade that anyone could master to show and tell. 

Take Joohyun’s own family for example – the public had all believed that they had been a perfect example of a rich and happy family as the camera shutter would click, then a picture would came after. Three gorgeous human beings smiling in a big frame hanging on their wall, however, only she knew what’s behind the curtain. She heard it with her own ears when she was younger, how her mother’s high pitched voice had echoed in the walls. It’s not honestly a big deal to make love with a person you love – the only problem that she saw was that her father was on a trip to Japan for their growing business. Therefore, she got out on her own room in the middle of the night with light steps and took a peak on the master’s bedroom, and there she saw it, two naked bodies moving in motion, sweats dripping and mouth hanging with arousal pleasure. One was her mother, while the other one was a man she never met before.

Upon the arrival of her father, she hugged him and told him in secret of what she saw. Her dad patted her head and told her that she did a good job for telling him about it. Later on, she saw her mother on knees at the messy floor with broken pieces of plates begging for forgiveness to what she had done and told her promises to never do it again. As her father had love her mother with all his heart, he kneeled and also said his sorry to her as he hugged her tightly. Her mother did kept her promise to not do it ever again and even apologized to her daughter for the sinister act she committed on that night. But, that scene of betrayal had already been imprinted on her mind and was the main reason as to why she never intended to get fooled of that so called love that would only be another name of pain.

Nonetheless, Joohyun still fell in love and all she felt upon the declaration that it had ultimately ended was _pain_. It felt like all the times spent with the girl she had loved – _still loved_ were all her own figment of imagination. Her own illusion away from reality and she wanted to sucked into it all over again if it meant that she’d be with her again. To see her smile, to hear her laughter, to touch her and to solely be with her presence was what she wanted. She’s yearning for _her Seungwan_. 

** < < < ** _ [flashbacks] _

After being official, Seungwan had asked her girlfriend to go on dates more than usual. They had planned to go trekking for this day and it seemed that someone wasn’t used to it.

“Unnie, we’re nearing the top,” Seungwan began, “Just a little bit more and everything will be worth it once we see the beautiful sight above.” She then stretched her right hand for Joohyun to grab a hold and to help her move forward to get moving again. Joohyun made a stop motioned as she grabbed a bottle on her backpack to drink water first. “Now, let’s go.” She then took her girlfriend’s hand and went to go up to the top.

The top of the mountains was indeed a beautiful sight to see and the most great thing about it was Joohyun was able to experience new things with the person she love. She took a quick glance to the girl beside her whose eyes and mouth were at awe of the view. The supposed quick glance became an affectionate examination of the most stunning person she’d ever met – both in looks and personality. She saw Seungwan’s arms wide open as her beauty was basking through the sunrise, blessing her to take the pleasure into looking at perfection right in front of her. She saw how she closed her eyes and smiled, and how her hair moved flawlessly with the rhythm of the nature’s breezing wind. She registered the view in her mind and cherished it in her heart eternally.

“I wish Seul could’ve seen this Hyunnie,” Seungwan suddenly expressed. 

“Why didn’t you ask her to come with us? You do know that I won’t mind it.”

“I did, Seul said that she’ll only be interrupting our time together,” she began and thought aloud, “Maybe, we can just buy her a souvenir unnie.”

*

Their time together weren’t always spent on the outdoors, but it’d always be meaningful for the both of them. They’d either watch a movie or talk about several of things; it can be related to academics, their favorites or anything that they could come up with. For this day, it’s just another usual weekday date after school’s finish. 

Both couple cuddling on the sofa. Joohyun’s hands clinging on Seungwan’s left arm, while her head’s resting on her shoulders and taking comfort of the vanilla smell as she nuzzled closer. She later on shuttered her eyes close, while she’s hearing her girlfriend’s laughter on the show she’s watching. Seungwan’s laughter was a heavenly tune for her and she never wanted it to falter – to see her cry in the future would be a torture for her and she would never want that to happen, so she does her best to give it her all effort into loving Seungwan. She then digs deeper to the calming smell of Seungwan as she thought of the possibilities that she might hurt the girl in the process of loving her.

Seungwan felt the movement and she turned around to see her unnie’s closed eyes. “Unnie, do want to go to bed already?” Instead of replying, Joohyun simply nuzzled more on Seungwan’s neck. Sniffing her vanilla scent and wanting her body warmth to coalesce with her own, for she craved for everything or anything related to her.

“Unnie, school must be really tiring today.” Seungwan caressed her hair thoughtfully, smiling satisfyingly at the baby cuddling with her. “Let’s take you to bed now Hyun.” She then grabbed the remote beside her and turned off the television. As she saw that her girlfriend might not move an inch away from her neck, she lifted her up and carried her in a bridal style to get her in bed. She’s grateful for her younger self who took her time to work out in the gym. Joohyun wrapped her arms around Seungwan’s neck and she got back into sniffing the enchanting smell of vanilla that her girlfriend had. 

At that night, Seungwan sang lullabies for Joohyun’s nightly slumber to be at peace. Her angelic voice was all Joohyun needed to be in dreamland, in where Seungwan would still be present as she was her source of happiness.

“Sleep tight Hyun.” Seungwan then kissed Joohyun’s forehead before filling the empty space on the bed as she snuggled closer with her.

*

It’s the weekends for this day and the couple had decided to spend it together on an amusement park. Seungwan had been excited to visit it for weeks already and as it had finally happened, and she’s not going to held back all the fun things she wanted do to. However, it’s not the same case for Joohyun. She’s not really into extreme fun rides or scary things, but the girl beside her had that look on her face – eyes wide open, mouth jaw dropping with all the rides and feet excited to explore as she thoroughly took her time to examine all the available rides as they entered the gate. 

Joohyun wanted to back out so badly, yet every time her mouth would want to open – she’d saw Seungwan’s gleaming eyes of desirousness to experience what it would feel like to ride it. Ergo, she took the hands that had been waiting for her. The roller coaster ride was definitely an experience, that’s for sure the case for Joohyun as she felt nauseous and really pale afterwards.

“Unnie, why didn’t you tell me that you’re not good with rides?” 

“Because you’ve been anticipating this for weeks,” Joohyun muttered. She then slowly bowed down her head, looking downwards as she never wanted her fears to get away with her amusement date plan. Seungwan took noticed and grabbed her chin for her to look directly on her eyes. “It doesn’t matter unnie, there’s still a lot of fun things we can do without riding scary rides.” 

“Don’t force yourself into liking things that I like, because I’d still love you anyways even with our differences.” She only stared at her eyes, not knowing what to reply. “Now, let’s go and have fun unnie.” Seungwan then linked their arms and intertwined their hands.

For the past few hours, they’d been strolling around, eating delicious foods and drinks and had playing fun games, to which both had enjoyed and Joohyun’s really good at. They even won lots of prices because of Joohyun. As they looked for another game to play, Seungwan saw a cute bear stuff toy that reminded her of someone. She then sprinted at it and grabbed a hold of it.

“You can have that all for yourself young lady as you pop 5 balloons,” explained by the guy in front of the booth.

“How much?” asked Joohyun as her eyes were fiery to win that bear stuff toy for Seungwan.

“No need unnie,” Seungwan interrupted before the guy could even reply. “It just reminded me of my best friend who looks like a bear.”

At the end, Joohyun still won the game for Seungwan as she looked like she really wanted it and Joohyun could see through it even without her voicing it out, she’s already familiarized and memorized her animated expressions. 

“You can give it to her Wannie,” Joohyun said, a small smile appearing on her face. She then gave the stuff bear to Seungwan. “Thank you unnie, I’ll give this to Seul and tell her that it’s from you.”

They ended the day with the Ferris wheel ride as Joohyun seemed to be fine with slow rides. They held each other closer for the whole ride as they looked below and recalled the fun day they both enjoyed. On the top, Joohyun leaned closer and kissed Seungwan fervidly, and uttered “Thank you for this day, love.” It was not only her thank you for the date, but also for her girlfriend’s never ending understanding of her fears and accepting it wholeheartedly without any questions.

*

“What’s this?” Joohyun questioned, brows furrowing in puzzlement as she held a green blanket with a cabbage design on it. She love Seungwan with all her heart, but the girl could be so eccentric sometimes that she’s not even sure on what to react anymore. 

“You.” That was the only reply that she’d gotten at the spastic smile of the girl in front of her, making her brows furrowing deeper, followed by rolling her eyes, “Seriously babe, what’s this for?”

Seungwan never answered her; she instead tackled her into her bed in which earned a squeaky surprised voice. It didn’t only end there as she crawled on top and forcefully wrapped the entire blanket on her, making Joohyun looking like a wrapped meat on a cabbage with her head popping out cutely. “Yang…BAEchu!” Seungwan exclaimed happily, then bopped her nose and chuckled. “It’s you Hyunnie, Baechu.” She finally dropped low as she laughed out loud, causing Joohyun to yelp due to the sudden weight on top of her. 

Joohyun managed to get out on the enveloped blanket and slithered her way throughout, lightly kicking the breathless mirthful laughter of her teasing girlfriend. “I can’t believe that you’re calling your girlfriend a cabbage you insolent maiden. You need to be punished for such atrocity.” Seungwan rolled over to her side and cast a glance at her, “What’s the judgment your highness?” she played along, asking with her Joseon accent, eyes still glimmering with mischief.

“A very dangerous… tickles.” Joohyun moved her hands to her ticklish body part and tickled her in her heart’s content, while Seungwan’s boisterous laughter echoed throughout her room, while her hands attempt to stop her had failed multiply times. She only stopped it when Seungwan acknowledged her defeat with a stammer, “O-okay, st-stop it H-hyun, you w-win.” 

Seungwan took a deep breath for the longing air that her lungs yearned for, to which Joohyun constricted by her repeatedly tickling strikes. After catching her breath, she shuffled and inched over to her. “But seriously though, I think Baechu’s kinda cute nickname unnie.” 

“Don’t you dare call me that Seungwan,” Joohyun stated threateningly, hands crossed and eyes commanding locked on Seungwan’s own. 

However, Seungwan didn’t falter, shuffling closer to her and whispered in her coltish, yet sultry voice. “Baechu.” Calling her again like that was a death wish as Joohyun’s hands landed on her body again for another round of endless tickles.

The ‘Baechu’ teasing nickname didn’t only end there as it lasted for about a week or so whenever there were people surrounding them, Seungwan would whisper it in her ears playfully and Joohyun should really be annoyed and fuming mad, but deep inside she knew she couldn’t as it’s the girl she loved the most and she’s not going to admit it – she liked it when Seungwan would randomly buy things that reminded her of her, even with a slight mischief behind it.

*

Joohyun was absolutely drained already and what awaited her was her bae sulking outside of her room with fidgeting hands and eyes looking downwards in her shoes, as if it’s the most interesting thing in her own world. She walked closely to her and pulled in her waist. The former still not budging an inch as they started walking in which Joohyun took notice of and abruptly snatched her inside an empty classroom. She dropped her knees a little bit in order to look at her eyes and touched both her shoulders, “Babe, tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Seungwan replied in a low voice, eyes still not meeting Joohyun’s own.

“Babe, didn’t we promise to always be honest and confide with each others worry.”

“It’s just something silly unnie, I can probably tell it to Seul and it’ll go away.”

“Oh, is she now your girlfriend? I’m not aware of it.” Seungwan snapped her head that a small bone crack was even heard. Joohyun really knew how to run the engine back on track and she pulled it off quite like an expert. It’s quite rare for her ball of sunshine to sulk as she’s a cheery person and she knew that something really serious was bothering her if she’s in this state.

“Unnie, it’s not like that. You know you’re the one that I love, _romantically_ that is.”

“I know, which is why let’s not prattle love, entrust me with your worries. Please tell me about anything that’s bothering you – let’s try to understand it and work it out together. That’s what couples do. They trust each other by confiding their troubles.” Joohyun stated, a sweet genuine voice filling the empty room. 

Seungwan enveloped her in a warm hug and professed, “I’m just a little bit worried of losing you unnie as many people admire you.” Her head snuggling closer to Joohyun’s neck as she continued speaking, “I heard one of the popular guys in campus stating that he’ll definitely get you away from me, saying that no same gender relationship lasts together and it’s probably just an experience to taste the same sex.”

“My dearest Seungwan, –” Joohyun got away from the embrace and caressed her face slowly as if it’s the most fragile thing she needed to protect at all cost –“There’s no need to fret as the void in my heart is now filled with blissfulness and you’re the reason for that.” Her voice full of sincerity with each word uttered. She closed their proximity and sealed it with a heartfelt kiss with Seungwan slowly reciprocating the movements of her lips. She wanted to place all the meaningful words she couldn’t voiced out with her kiss, for no one else could replace Seungwan.

.

Joohyun pouted and crossed her arms begrudgingly, to which Seungwan chuckled at the adorable display in front of her. “Hyunnie, it’s just Park Chanyeol and we’re just partnering up for the biology class as our professor assigned us. Didn’t we reassure our relationship awhile ago? You don’t need to be so pouty unnie. I’m having an urge to kiss those cute pouty lips of yours.”

Silence and puckered lips was the only reply she could get as Joohyun huffed puffs her annoyance with the newest news of Seungwan’s partner whose eyes would gaze on her when they’re walking together. Obviously checking out the person who rejected him once and having a distaste of her own choosing, jealousy visible as he couldn’t get the girl he was pining over. 

Seungwan snappily landed her hands on Joohyun’s waist and nape, giving her a brazen smile before she daringly locked their lips together, which was instantly requited by the older and even slipped her tongue for entrance. The kiss lasted for quite a minute and Joohyun finally spoke again, albeit it still sounded with a bit of disapproval. 

“Immediately call me when that Chan-whatever-his-name-is does something to you.”

“Tell me honestly unnie, you just really wanted to get a taste with this luscious lips of mine.” Seungwan showed her lopsided grin and wiggled her eyebrows, hand still in contact of Joohyun’s waist.

“Hell yeah, I am! You’re not my girlfriend for nothing.” Joohyun assertively lugged Seungwan’s shirt for another kiss. Seungwan’s smile was visible as she stimulated in for another make out session instead of studying. Joohyun never could incontrovertibly get accustomed to kissing her as every kiss was harnessed developmentally in a desirable and enjoyable experience. 

*

The library used to be Joohyun’s favorite place because it’s quiet and she’s in solitude, it’s her safe haven – it still was, but with a different reason. It’s because she could look at Seungwan’s animatedly knockout expression of seriousness as she intently scanned her book. How her eyes would widened when she’s surprised, how nose would scrunched up when she doesn’t like what she’s reading and how her lips would – 

“Unnie, stop staring at me,” Seungwan said in a hushed voice. She then closed the book she’s been reading for thirty minutes straight. “Do you feel bored already? We can go outside if you want to.” _Bored?_ Joohyun’s never bored when she’s with Seungwan, her girl friend’s presence alone was enough to get her smiling all day long. She’s _never_ bored, when it came to Son Seungwan. 

“No need Wannie, I just like observing you,” Joohyun admitted shyly. She then gave Seungwan a lovely smile and touched her cheek softly. “You can continue reading my love.”

“But your stare is distracting me unnie,” Seungwan began, “You’re too pretty to ignore that I’d also rather gawk at you than to read.” She inched closer and whispered on Joohyun’s ear, sending a tickling feeling on her sensitive spot.

Seungwan’s compliments weren’t something new for Joohyun, yet it still never failed to brighten her day and put a rush of blood on her cheeks. Joohyun saw her head cocking and peaking quickly to each direction in the library. As she confirmed that no one was present near them, she promptly cupped Joohyun’s cheeks, and repeated her statement between kisses, “You’re. Very. Distracting. Hyunnie.”

“Ahem.” Both girls sat frozen with the deep gruffly voice, slowly bending their heads to the direction of the sound. “Girls, get a room. This is a library not a hotel.” It was Suho, the friendly librarian who’s teasingly reprimanding them. He then chased them away with his shooing hands. The couple’s face and ears were redder than then tomato as they were caught in the act, hustling to get out as Suho was pushing them to continue their act in an empty room. 

“I swear unnie, I scanned before kissing you. Suho’s eyes are like a hawk. The rumors about him catching couples making out in the library were probably true.”

They both quietly giggled as they walked together towards the exit, hands intertwined and cheeks still flushing with embarrassment. This was not how Joohyun wanted to end her library escapade with her beloved, but she would never want it to change as Seungwan’s kisses were sweet and tender, satiating her craving of sweets. 

“Let’s continue in an empty room Seungwannie.”

“Sounds like a great plan unnie.”

*

After knowing that her girlfriend could bake, Joohyun asked Seungwan to teach her. Therefore, it had led them into the Bae’s kitchen with different baking appliances and ingredients needed for their baking lesson. Joohyun’s been thrilled for this day to finally arrive, you could even see it from her eyes – how it showed great focused on each movements that Seungwan would make and how her hands would then move in a copy and paste motion from the master in the kitchen. 

_ Ding! _

The completion of their baked cookies had ringed and Joohyun hurriedly went over to the oven like a little kid. Seungwan didn’t fail to notice that and she regarded it with admiration as Joohyun’s always been the competitive type. Seungwan loved that about the girl as it showed her determination and does all her best effort in order to achieve her interests or goal. And whenever she does fail, her unnie never would give up, but would stand up and aim to reach her goal until she does get it.

As they were eating their baked cookies, to which Joohyun perfectly aced on her first try and Seungwan’s proud at her. A sudden question suddenly popped in Joohyun head and she looked at Seungwan who’s still munching on her chocolate cookies. She touched her leg to grab her attention and Seungwan looked at her, visible crumbs from the cookies were seen. Joohyun saw it and wiped it in her own hand this time.

“Aigo, you eat like a little hamster Wannie,” Joohyun began, “I’ve been curious though, why did you never mention about baking before?” 

“Oh, remember when I first met you unnie?” Seungwan asked, to which Joohyun simply gave a nod and a low hummed. “I was too caught up into getting your attention at that time and when we started dating, I wanted to try different things with you that I forgot about baking until our anniversary date came and recalled that your favorite is carrot cake. So, I just remembered that I can bake you one.”

“Honestly unnie, when I’m with you, I tend to even forget my own skills as you’ve been running on my mind all day long.” Seungwan then gave Joohyun a flirty winked, alongside with a clicking of tongue and pointing gun to Joohyun. 

If any other person would had done that, Joohyun would had hurled or cringed already, but since it’s done by Seungwan – her blood rush only went up to her cheeks to paint it into red. Only Son Seungwan was capable of giving her free blush-on on her cheeks and creeping warmth to her heart.

*

There’s also that one day when Joohyun suddenly asked a question to Seungwan while laying down comfortably on her lap and Seungwan’s thoughtfully caressing her hair, while she stared at her with eyes full of affection.

“Why do you love me Wannie?” 

“Why the sudden question unnie?”

“I’m just curious,” Joohyun began, “There’s a lot of other people out there and they weren’t also as cold as I am when I first met you, but why me?”

“That’s actually the reason why I love you unnie,” Seungwan giggled cutely. “I wouldn’t say you’re cold.” She slowly cupped Joohyun’s cheeks. “More like a reserved person and a really adorable one once you get to know more.” She then squeezed it lightly and continued mindlessly touching Joohyun’s hair, while her other hand held Joohyun’s hand. She stared into nothing as she continued speaking her thoughts aloud. “It’s because you’re straightforward, blunt and very honest. The first time I saw you, you immediately captured my attention as you bluntly rejected a guy instead of beating around the bush or worst, using him.”

“Doesn’t every one do that though? When they don’t like the person who’s confessing to them?”

“No unnie as some people use other people who like them for their own. It’s either for their own entertainment or because they can achieve something from dating that person.” She then locked her gazed on Joohyun. “But, you’re different unnie. You speak what’s on your mind and you don’t care if other people won’t like you for it. You’re being yourself without pleasing other people.” She dipped her head, grabbed a hold of Joohyun’s face and leaned closer to her, to leave chaste a kiss on her lips. 

“That’s why I love you unnie.”

> > > _[end of flashbacks]_

Joohyun really was blind, _deaf_ even, when it came to loving Son Seungwan. For the consistency of her mentioning her best friend named Kang Seulgi was present even during their dates. Notwithstanding that she failed to come up with a conclusion that the love she had for her best friend weren’t as platonic as it should be. 

Joohyun still loved Seungwan, but she knew it had to be eliminated for the girl no longer reciprocated her feelings. Loving Son Seungwan was her best and worst decision – for she had felt joyous and misery with the same girl.

To let go of Seungwan, she needed to fly with her own wings – _no matter how hard it would be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alis volat propiis – She flies with her own wings  
> +++  
> This chapter is the reason as to why chapter two looks like a sudden break-up scene in order for the readers to feel what Joohyun felt – confusion and overall pain. With how things have finally ended, she reminisces the times she spent with Seungwan and realizes that she’s been too caught up with love that she failed to see through what’s serving right in front of her. Upon deliberation on how to write the story, her only point of view at the end seems more appropriate than the usual story line. Thus, this was written in this way rather than the other. 
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos (it motivates me to write when someone likes my story, so thank y’all) and you can comment anything if you like, I enjoy reading them, even structured criticism (if you have any). Do you have any possible thoughts on the next chapter?


	4. Ars longa, vita brevis

After breaking up with Joohyun three months ago, Seungwan confessed to her best friend and by her luck — it was reciprocated.

•

•

•

Seulgi’s been in love with Seungwan since high school when she came into realization that she’s jealous whenever someone took a hold of Seungwan’s hands instead of hers. Her best friend’s just too friendly for her own good and people kept swarming to Seungwan, _her Seungwan_. She’s not the possessive type. Yet, with Seungwan, she was.

Seulgi still does her best to not show it — to not break their friendship apart and to hold unto Seungwan. She knew she shouldn’t have fallen in love with her best friend, especially when it’s the same sex. She knew Seungwan’s a good person and would accept her for who she was, still, she’s afraid that Seungwan might feel disgusted with her if she knew her feelings aren’t entirely platonic.

So, when Seungwan told her what her sexual preference during college, she felt a tiny bit of hope for her feelings to be reciprocated. And then, she came out to Seungwan in a meek voice. _“Wan, I like girls too.”_

Seungwan beamed her huge smile and told her that they’re really _best friends_ for also having the same preference for liking the same sex.

Additionally, Seungwan continued her story as to why she ended up with the conclusion that she’s a homosexual. It’s because of a girl named _Joohyun_. Seungwan told her stories about this Joohyun and she felt her little bit of hope wilting. It’s painful to listen to the person she love talking to another person with so much admiration and adoration.

_“Seul, Joohyun unnie’s like a goddess and she looks kind of intimidating on the outside, but my gut tells me that she’s a total softie on the inside once you get to know her better.”_

_“She’s very honest, straight forward and a genuine person.”_

_“I like hearing her sweet honey like voice.”_

_“I think I might be in love with her Seul.”_

Despite that, she can’t make Seungwan stop her great stories about this Joohyun as she liked looking at her with a glint of happiness present in her eyes and the tug on her lips as she couldn’t contain to hide her smile upon recalling memories with that girl named Joohyun.

Seungwan had introduced Joohyun and she felt forlorn as the senior was indeed a definition of beauty, ethereal even with how she exudes goddess like features and movements. As her best friend got closer to her, their time spent together where scarce and insufficient for her, but she knew that at some point in life, it might happen. She wasn’t prepared for it to happen to soon, yet it did and she needed to face reality.

A year later Seungwan finally announced that she’s dating this Joohyun. Its crushing Seulgi’s heart with unbearable pain that she couldn’t get rid of, however seeing Seungwan happy made her happy too. Alas, she did what she’s been doing since last year when Seungwan came out and told her feelings about Joohyun — she smiled and congratulated the new couple. However, deep down she wanted to flee away from the scene unfolding in front of her, it’s just too much sweetness with how the newest couple would share a look of affection and a radiating smile. _It’s too much for her frangible heart_.

Looking at the newest couple was honestly a torture for Seulgi. Ergo, she distracted herself with her studies. She still would hang out with Seungwan from time to time, but she would spend most of her spare time in the library.

One year later she met a tall first year student named Sooyoung in the library, where she was kind enough to grab a book that Seulgi’s tiny hands can’t get. She resembled a lot like model with how tall she was with her flawless long legs, even came across fierce with her red lipstick. Seulgi’s thought was immediately cut-off as the girl gave her a joyful smile that reached her eyes and gave her the book. They met up a lot in the library by coincidence and then became friends a few months later, and she told her that she preferred to be called Joy as she wanted to bring joy out of people’s life. For Seulgi, she really was a joy, even considered her an angel as she’d not spent most of her time alone anymore. She’s not aloof or antisocial, even had a lot of casual friends, but never someone she could click well just like Seungwan. She’s thankful for the freshmen’s appearance that time as she felt a good vibe with the girl and it wasn’t hard for Joy to get through her inner wall. They got along and fraternized, leading to more hanging out than she would with her best friend. After all, Seungwan’s time was mostly spent with Joohyun.

It was a huge shock for Seulgi when Seungwan told her that she broke up with Joohyun. She wanted to ask why, but she curled up her tongue and instead hugged Seungwan. She told her best friend that it’s going to be fine and stayed up for the rest of the day with her.

After that day, Seungwan and Seulgi had been inseparable like they were back in high school; the only difference was Joy’s presence.

Seungwan and Joy knew each other because of Seulgi, yet they’ve never hang out before. Seulgi took Seungwan’s availability to meet up more, alongside with Joy.

Seungwan never expected to like Joy as she was firstly jealous of her when she started taking more time hanging out with her best friend because of her feelings for the girl, but Joy’s loveliness caught her and they also became friends a few weeks later. Seungwan then told Joy about her feelings for Seulgi and Joy pleasantly smiled at her, and then told her to confess already. Joy already knew that they’ll be a couple since Seulgi had also told her before about her feelings for Seungwan. She’s happy for both of her friends to finally be able to sort their relationship to a new level of intimacy as the other party had the courage to do so.

Seungwan finally had the courage to confess to Seulgi a week later after her and Joy talked. She took deep breaths and called Seulgi to hang out in their favorite spot. It’s the park when where they first met as kids.

Nothing much had change to the park as the trees were still there and the children still played on the playground area. She recalled asking Seulgi to play on the seesaw before and she smiled at that thought. Seungwan then went to sit on their spot, to which was a bench at a secluded area in the park. She spotted Seulgi and waved at her with a huge grin plastered on her face, yet she’s really nervous on the inside.

They had their talk and Seulgi was delighted to hear that Seungwan love her. Yet, at the same time she felt bad for Joohyun – the girl who she knew looked so cold on the outside, but so sweet once you knew her more. They may not had spent that much time, however each time she saw Joohyun, the senior would smile at her, she even gave her souvenirs too when Seungwan and her would travel.

*

It’s been a year already since Seungwan and Seulgi became official and it was filled with bliss as they understood each other so much — after all, they knew each other since they were very young. They perfectly harmonize and blended with each other like they’re meant for each other from the very beginning.

As they were celebrating a special day, the couple decided to do some new and fun activity that they’d both agree – which was a pottery making activity. They firstly thought about buying couple mugs before, but decided that it would be more memorable and meaningful if they made one for each other.

The molding of clay was slippery and difficult to properly control, with how fast it moved in circular motion – over and over again, like a tornado moving in steadfastness, but both girls were getting the hang of it at the end.

“Look at this Wan,” Seulgi began, “I think I’m perfectly doing it.” She giddily said like a child and looked up for confirmation to their teacher for this lesson.

“You both are doing well ma’am.” The female teacher replied and smiled satisfactory at the two of students with eagerness in their eyes.

“I’ll be making you the best mug Seul,” Seungwan declared with confidence. She took a glimpse at Seulgi’s side and smirked at her.

“Not sure how you’re going to do that when you’re trying to beat an artist itself,” Seulgi countered with a smug face showing.

It was just a playful banter of the best friend turned to lovers. They were able to make a decent looking mug and waited for it to fully dry up before painting it on their own. Seulgi’s hands were like an expert as she held the brush with swiftness and accuracy, while Seungwan was intently holding her own with precision as she tried to make an adequate looking one, enough to get pass for the quality assurance.

The finish product of Seulgi was colorful and artistic, that engraved words of _“Wannie the lovely hamster.”_ On the other hand, Seungwan was plain with the favorite of color orange of Seulgi, blended with white color and a cute bear like drawing on the side, alongside with the saying, _“The cutest bear.”_

Both were proud of their final products that were made with effort and abundant love for each other. Among all the cups and mugs they owned, those were their favorite ones. It showed with their sparkling eyes and dazzling smile as they gave the mugs for each other that day.

*

They’re at Canada visiting Seungwan’s parents and her parents had been nothing but supportive on her sexuality when she came out, even thought that she was dating her best friend until Joohyun was introduced. They still supported her relationship with Joohyun and were obviously glad to know when Seulgi was introduced as her new girlfriend since they knew her since she was a kid. They even let her call them mom and dad already.

“Wan, I’m aware that you’re rich-” Seulgi began, eyes scanning throughout the entire place, “-But this isn’t a house, this is a mansion Wan.” Her eyes then started examining the ~~house’s~~ mansion’s structure and design – she was awestruck by it. It was her first visit in one of their places at Canada after all as the workloads for during their last year and to their new work piling up like mountains that the couple had postponed their visit. She had not even gotten to go inside, but she’s already jaw dropping at the exterior modern design, to which was splendidly well thought of with environmental friendly look and a vast garden filled with beautiful varieties of flowers that truly embraced nature. Such striking materials of glass, steel and concretes were visible in sight of its glory. The tall glass windows giving off a nature induced vibe as you could probably gazed upon the morning sunrise or the view of exquisite garden below.

She wonderfully thought that it was _bloody brilliant_. The exterior design was already sophisticated, what more of its interior design. She’s sure it’d be a extraordinarily captivating –

“I’m glad you like it here dear.” Seungwan’s mom interrupted her thoughts with voice pleasantly tender. “This is also going to be your place as you settle in with our daughter. Feel free to roam around and do anything you want.” Her mom then looked directly at Seungwan, a tugging smirk appearing. “There’s no need to hold your voices down as our daughter’s room is soundproof.” She then turned quickly to throw in Seulgi a coltish wink.

Seulgi’s cheeks was tainted with the color red, brighter than any tomato at the last statement, she looked at the mother and daughter’s brief staring contest before Seungwan spoke loudly.

“Umma!” Seungwan exclaimed at her mother. She then seized Seulgi’s hand and started walking away from her still smiling mother with a father that’s quietly amused at the sudden exchange. “Come Seul, I’ll show you around and don’t mind my mom’s comment.”

“I mean,-” Seulgi started biting her lower lip, “-Wan we could still do it,” she said in a meek voice, head hung low. Seungwan abruptly stopped on her tracks and turned her head upon hearing her. “O-only if you want to,” she continued with a low voice. She deliberately looked up and stared at her lover’s frisky amused smile that’s teasing her, while her eyebrows were quirking upwards.

“I never knew you were that hungry for me Seul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is long, life is short


	5. Forest fortuna adiuvat

Seungwan had finally made up her mind and told her plan to her parents to marry Seulgi and they’ve been ecstatic to know it. Seungwan was proposing to Seulgi as they celebrated their 3rd year anniversary on her penthouse and the dinner she personally catered just for this event.

  
“Seul, we’ve known each other since we were young and you’ve been on my side ever since. You’re a bit older than me by a few days and would always come to save me whenever I’m in a dire situation. You’re an amazing person who never failed to astonish me on every waking moment in my life. You’re a great artist, an optimistic person, a stunning dancer that’s blessed with a wonderful voice too, an adorable bear that sleeps a lot like a bear –” she chuckled slightly and continued –“which I absolutely adore, you’re my everything my love and I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re my soul mate and you make me better person. I love you so much, Seul–” she got down and kneeled –“Will you be with me forever?” Seungwan then looked affectionately at Seulgi with a lovingly sweet smile plastered on her face, while her heart beating so fast with excitement and anxiousness.

Seulgi couldn’t believe what she’s seeing at first, but swiftly gotten out from her stupor and she cried happily, “Of course, Wan! I want to be with you forever.” It was what she could ask for, she was even planning on asking her the same question, but it seemed that Seungwan beat her to it. It didn’t matter though, because she’d be marrying the woman of her dreams and her first love.

She surged forward energetically and embraced Seungwan tightly. She kissed her passionately while holding unto her fluffy cheeks. “I love you Wan-ah.” She then stared at her affectionately as she still cupped her cheeks and gave her repeated kisses on her lips. Seungwan giggled and when she finally stopped kissing her, she got the ring from the box and put it on her ring finger.

Seulgi lurched forward, encircling her legs on Seungwan’s waist and wrapping her hands on her neck. Seungwan grabbing her butt and back to keep them balance as Seulgi gave her sweltering kisses. She slightly bit Seungwan’s lower lip, asking for entrance as their tongues collided and explored each other’s mouth like it was their first time. Seungwan moved them from the nearest surface, which happened to be the kitchen ceramic table and she slowly dropped her while her mouth was still in contact with the lips she’s been devouring as she pulled her back to deepened the kiss. Seulgi chasing those sweet luscious lips that she’s been accustomed too, yet she seek more of it, every single day.

As they stopped for a minute, Seulgi in lassitude as she gasps for air, while Seungwan heartily chuckled for the sight she’s seeing. She brushed her hands softly on Seulgi’s hair, letting the jet black strands cascade through her fingers as Seulgi took a glance at her, unable to comprehend that a few years ago, all hope to make her best friend fall in love with her had vanished, but her she was, kissing her best friend and now fiancée. Seungwan caressed her cheeks and leaned closer to give her a chaste kiss. “Let’s finish this in the bedroom sweetheart.”

Eventually, all clothes were stripped off and hands started to roam freely on both bodies. Both mouths had also succeeded on licking and sucking their preferred body parts, leaving visible hickeys that they’d hide as they go to work, thankful that concealers existed in this generation. They had one the steamiest night that day as their bodies crashed into each other with the same amount of force and had relished on every touch, where a melodious whimper or moan would follow.

Seungwan was greeted with a slumbering Seulgi, mouth slightly agape with little snores coming out. She reached out her face, tucking a hair strand on her ear and adoringly gazed on the view that she’d be seeing more in the future. Seulgi stirred slightly, eyes fluttering to open momentarily before closing it entirely, her body shuffling closer to the warmth of Seungwan’s own, leeching on the warming sensation and comfort that it gave her.

“Good morning sweetheart.” A buzzing hummed on her neck was the only respond she gotten, she embraced her closer and kissed atop of her forehead.

Afterwards, they had then announced their wedding to family and close friends on the morning and they were all happy and thrilled for the couple.

*

The couple decided to live together after the proposal, moving in together would assure them of more bonding and cuddle time. They already had prepared everything that they’ll need after marriage — a comfortable house that they can call their own, and the possibility of adopting their own child.

“Good morning, Wan.” Seulgi enveloped Seungwan tightly into her back hug to who’s currently preparing breakfast. Seungwan turned to see the adorable face, pinching her cheeks slightly and pecking her lips. “Morning, Seul,” Seungwan began, “You can sit on the table already. I’m finishing this up.” She then kissed her on her forehead. Seulgi didn’t budge for a bit, not wanting to extricate herself from the warmth of her soon to be wife. Not until Seungwan cupped her face and peppered it with kisses, waking up the slumbering bear in her stomach with a growl.

“You should really sit down now sweetheart –” Seungwan detached herself and touched Seulgi’s tummy in circling motion – “It seems that your baby is peckish already.” Seulgi only pouted and gave her a chaste kiss before helping out in gathering the food that was prepared beforehand.

“Let’s eat now Wan.”

“Coming sweetheart,” Seungwan’s voice rang out. She’s following Seulgi on the dining area, holing out her own tray with peeled fruits to be eaten as dessert. Seulgi looking at her, still not getting used to the woman heading towards her, to whom she’d be marrying in a couple of months.

*

They planned a barbeque party together with their dearest friend Joy. It’s been awhile since their meet-up as the girl have been traveling worldwide, even got scouted as a model in her last adventure in which she tried, but never found happiness on it since it’s too much hassle as she explained to her unnies.

“Ish still can’t believe that you twurned down their offer Joy.” Seulgi said in gibberish as she munched unto her five streaks of barbeque sticks.

“Not really my thing unnie.” Joy said nonchalantly and shrugged as she dipped her slice of meat on the sauce.

Seulgi was still munching on her six sticks of barbeque when Seungwan quipped elfishly, “I hope it gets stuck between your teeth Seul.” Joy perked up her head with amusement, chewing her food and swallowing before speaking up.

“I can’t believe you guys are really engaged when you banter like kids,” Joy began, “Are you sure about this pip-squeak unnie?” She lopsidedly grinned at Seulgi and pointed at Seungwan.

Seulgi dropped her seven sticks of barbeque and ran her hands through her jet black locks, chewed her lower lip and glanced at Seungwan with brows furrowing. “Now that you’ve mentioned that Joy,” she began, “I’m a bit hesitant.” Seulgi touched her chin, discerning the whole situation that she’d gotten into. Seungwan halted the spoon full of rice from coming in contact with her mouth and she sputtered incoherent words as she slowly dropped her spoon. Joy and Seulgi laughed rambunctiously at her flabbergasted look. She wrinkled her nose and pouted before speaking, “That’s not funny you know.” She then inched closer to Seulgi’s side and enveloped her in a tight hug. “I love this cute bear.”

“She’s really sweet when it’s just the two of us Sooyoung-ah.” Seulgi patted her head and kissed her forehead. “I wouldn’t want to marry anyone besides this cute hamster.” Joy looked at them disgustingly with the public display of affection, a hint of small smile hidden underneath those eyes.

Seungwan detached herself from Seulgi and spoke with curiosity, “Enough about us. Tell us more about your travelling journey.”

“It was fun unnie, the environment was new and the people I’ve met were accommodating and nice. The models were really attractive too, they had their own style. Most of them were foreigners, while few were Asians. The men were really tall and had built body that many straight girls and gays would die for, while the women were also tall on their own, really pretty with sharp jaw-lines that could outmatched with the men and different unique eyes. My beautiful long legs had found its family with how freakishly long and hella thick they were and one caught model caught my attention since she’s a Korean model. Not that tall, but overall really pretty though and she’s got the aesthetic model aura in her.” She touched her chin and pondered for the name. “I think her name was Ruby or Jane, or maybe it was Ruby Jane. I can’t really remember, but she’s chic and cool.” She then shrugged. Seungwan nodded as she finished listening, grabbing her utensils to continue eating.

Seulgi added, “I guess she wasn’t born in Korea like Wannie with her English name.” She then got a spoonful of her rice and meat, and munched on it.

“I guess so.”

“Tell ush more about thish preshy models,” Seulgi babbled with mouth full of delicious food. Seungwan’s eyes widened comically and darted at her, a look of disbelieve transparent at her interest with the said good-looking models. Seulgi coughed, almost choking to the animated look on her, she grabbed the cup filled with water and chugged it down. “Wan, it’s not what it sounds like. I was just curious about Joy’s model experience with them,” she explained clearly. Joy looked entertained with the couple, waiting for the reply as Seungwan drifted her eyes on her and smiled slyly.

Her eyes were back on her fiancée as it held her hands. Seulgi waiting the reply, barbeque sticks and meat long forgotten with how the tables had turned unexpectedly, examining the face of Seungwan – a look of reconsideration? Oh goodness, she hoped she didn’t screw up with how her interest got piqued with those tall models that Joy described attractively. For all her life, she had only loved one person and it’s always been Seungwan. She may not be as tall as those models, but it never deterred her to loving the most gorgeous woman in her eyes, heart filled with warmth and she loved everything about her.

“Now, I’m dubious about getting married,” she began, “Maybe you should marry one of those ‘pretty’ models Seul,” she articulated with a hint of jealousy in her tone. Joy played along as she nodded while she casually sipped her red wine.

“Wannnn,” Seulgi whimpered.

They had fun talking, catching up with each other and the bear clinging all night with Seungwan, thinking that she made a huge mistake with her previous comment. Later on, they had a sleepover that night with Joy looking affectionately with the sleeping figures of her unnies with both heads leaning over each other. She gathered a blanket and pillow and made them sleep comfortable in the couch. She draped over the blanket with the two lovebirds before heading out to the guestroom with a smile on her face as she slumbered on the new house that the couple bought in which she’d be getting used to in the future.

* 

“Seul, is this really necessary?” Seungwan questioned. She arched her eyebrows as Seulgi walked towards her, one hand holding a measuring tape. “I mean…our dresses will be customized and we will get measured as we go there.”

Seulgi transfixed her eyes on her, giving her incredulous look for her question. “Of course it is Wan. I wouldn’t let anyone getting touchy on you except for me.” How was she even asking such question? She couldn’t comprehend what she’s feeling when Seungwan told her a week before about their sizing as she imagined how the designer would be touching her everywhere for the size to be perfect. The green bubbles of monster that was in slumber for years started awakening before she knew it, leading to her in the present situation, with her fiancée grumbling about how uncalled-for she was acting.

“Pete Devon is gay Seul.” Seungwan groaned out, throwing her hands up that’s aligning in her head.

If Seungwan only knew about their gay high school classmate who became bisexual upon knowing her, she wouldn’t be like this. Who wouldn’t bend their sexuality for a rare human being like her? She wouldn’t know as she herself ended up not so straight with this overly charming person. “He wouldn’t be when he sees you,” she mumbled quietly for Seungwan not to hear. She knew this was an exaggeration, yet she couldn’t stop herself from doing so. Her rationality and logic living her body as soon as the love of her life was involved.

She started stretching out the measuring tape when Seungwan suddenly wrapped her tightly in a warm embrace. “GoshifIonlydidntloveyou,” Seungwan mumbled. She then gave her head a kiss before continuing, “Now, let’s get this started.” She disentangled herself from Seulgi and outstretched both her arms for her to start the measurement.

;

Pete Devon was a widely known designer and his eyebrows quirked upwards as he examined the paper in his hands, where the body sizes on two girls he should be sizing right as of the moment had done his supposed job. He rapidly blinked his eyes and drifted it across to the woman he knew, to which Seungwan merely gave him sheepish smile.

“This is certainly interesting darling –” he waved of the paper – “Even too much information than what I needed, but I’d like to at least redo this with my knowledge with both of you sizing each other with my instructions. Would that be alright?” He gave both girls his amused smile.

Seungwan slightly squeezing at Seulgi’s hand before looking at her as both girls nodded simultaneously, eager for their wedding gowns to come into fruition. Pete showing his hand to the mini stage for Seulgi first in which was followed obediently, he then got his own measuring tape to give to Seungwan. “She’s something isn’t she? Never let this girl out from your grasps.” he quietly whispered.

“Inarguably,” Seungwan replied, sounding sure about her decision to finally settle down. She stared lovingly at the figure of her future wife waiting for her measurement to be settled as she imagined her beside in the aisle saying their vows and I dos.

*

They’re cake tasting for their wedding cake at the moment and they’re both giddy and excited for it. Different varieties of flavors in their table – a chocolate mousse, a strawberry, a caramel and many more varieties as they embarked on finding the perfect cake for their special day.

“Wan, taste this one. I think it’s the best cake so far.” Seulgi then took a small bit of the strawberry-chocolate cake for her fiancée. Seungwan admiring her gesture before stopping it as she spotted a some crumbs on her lips.

“No need sweetheart, I can taste it with your lips,” Seungwan said with her husky voice. She then leaned on Seulgi, kissing her passionately and hungrily. Seulgi slowly let down the spoon and kissed Seungwan with as much passion and hunger, her hands holding Seungwan’s neck to deepen the kiss.

Kissing Seungwan felt like a hurricane for Seulgi as it was fast and filled with immense energy, to which made her body felt terrifyingly hot, and with each touch made by _her_ , her body would felt a burning sensation. Her heartbeat pumping faster as ever as her tongue digs deeper into the entrance, like it was treasure hunting and the treasure was her mouth’s elixir that was located beyond the endless darkness within.

The kiss lasted for a while until they decided to take a break. They then slowly touched their foreheads together and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“It tasted deliciously sweetheart. Let’s take it.” Seungwan moved her hand to remove the small bit of frosting left on Seulgi’s left cheek before licking on it. Seulgi’s cheeks and ears were painted into bloody red at that comment. She’s supposed to be the artist between them, but Seungwan herself could be considered a great painter every time she’d open up her mouth with cheesy remarks, that always painted her flushed face into rubicund.

“Now then, let’s continue our session now that we have our choice of cake.” Seungwan then grabbed a hold of Seulgi’s waist, kissing her wildly again. While, they’re still moving to get into their bedroom to finish their own private cake testing.


	6. Carpe diem

[ ](https://i.postimg.cc/zB7RsSz6/5-5.jpg)

“Are you sure about going there unnie?” Joy asked Seulgi. She’s still a little bit hesitant about her friend’s idea of surprise. But, she would always still support her decision as long as she’s happy with it. “You’re on first class, right unnie?”

“Yes on both Joy,” Seulgi began, “I wanna surprise Seungwannie.” She beamed a big smile towards Joy because of the excitement of the thought of surprising Seungwan. “I also wanted to be comfortable on the whole flight since it’ll be around 14 to 15 hours straight to Canada.”

“You lovebirds are like magnets, can’t even be apart for a short while.”

Seulgi just smiled goofily at that, excitement visible to her surprise for Seungwan.

Seulgi’s been planning on surprising Seungwan to Canada as her family had asked for her presence for their company expansion to Korea and they trust Seungwan to do well with it. She couldn’t come along as she had her work priorities set here in Korea. At the end, she decided to take a vacation leave just for her. She wanted to surprise her as her face is so genuine when it comes to surprises.

“Be careful on going there unnie, especially since you’re not fluent in English,” Joy began, “Also, check the weather forecast unnie, that’s really important.”

“I know Joy, I already told Seungwan’s mom to make it a secret that I’ll be there and she told me she’s going to send me their butler secretly to get me.” Seulgi then finally tapped clicked at time for her flight on her laptop, with a big smile on her face, giddy that she’ll surprise her lover. “And I’ll cancel the flight if the weather isn’t cooperating on the day, okay?” She then smiled at Joy and gave her an okay sign.

“By the way Joy, you’re phone’s been ringing,” Seulgi began, “Are you perhaps dating Soyoung-ah?” She then playfully wiggled her eyebrows at her. Joy chuckled at the nonsensical question as Seulgi already knew about her sexuality and romantic interest that she’s neither interested in both sexes.

Joy took a glimpse on her phone screen and she responded nonchalantly, “Nah, it’s just my annoying cousin.”

“I’m going to pick it now unnie, stay safe and call me when something happens.” She then started walking outside, while still holding on her phone.

“Thank you Joy.”

*

The clouds for this day were white and great. It was just the perfect weather that Seulgi wished for as she couldn’t wait to meet with Seungwan again.

“Are you sure you’ve packed up everything you’ll need for this trip unnie?”

“Yup,” Seulgi replied, popping the ‘p’. “Silly Joy, you were their when I was packing.” Seulgi lightly pinched her friend’s cheeks and Joy playfully slapped them away. She then began squeezing her unnie’s face. “I forgot unnie since you were so small,” she cooed teasingly.

Seulgi looked at her watched and spoke, “I should really head out right now. Thank you for helping me Joy.” She shot her the bear like smile that showed her crescent moon shaped eyes.

“See you unnie, and bring me lots of gifts when you and Seungwan unnie gets back.” Joy then hugged Seulgi.

“I’ll be sure to do that Joy,” Seulgi said happily. She then squeezed her hands and bid her farewell to her dear friend.

“Be careful unnie!” Joy then waved her hands to say her last farewell and Seulgi turned around for the last time to wave at her, with a smile plastered on her face.

She walked towards the entranced and waited on the waiting area for the announcement of boarding. Luggage put aside as she sat down on an empty chair. Her phone then beeped and she couldn’t contain her smile from the message.

** My Fiancée, Wan-wan  ** ** ♥  **

Good morning, I miss you so much sweetheart  ♥ . 

6:02 am

She’s still smiling as she started typing down her reply when another message popped in.

** My Fiancée, Wan-wan  ** ** ♥  **

The meeting today might end a bit late. 

Just wanted to message you since I miss you

and also to make sure you’re okay since 

my couple mug with you broke earlier in 

the morning.

6;03 am

Good afternoon Wan and I miss you too  ♥ .

I’m doing great and I even have a surprise for you.

For the couple mug, we can just make/buy another one?

6:04 am

That works sweetheart.

Can’t wait for your surprise ;)

They’re calling for me again.

VC, later?

6:05 am

Before she could write down her reply that she might not be able to video call her later because of her straight flight to Canada, she heard and saw the announcement, and she started walking to board inside the plane.

It’s not her first time going to Canada, but she felt a little bit nervous on this one and she doesn’t know why.

_Probably because I’m going to be surprising Wan_ , she thought as she started sitting down on her seating arrangement. She then listened to the flight attendant briefly telling them about safety precautions.

A bark on the plane was heard as it started. It was the hydraulics system for the plane steering as it started to move. She clutched the armrest and held her breath until the plane got up from the land.

[_Nnneeaoowww_](http://www.writtensound.com/index.php?term=nnneeaoowww) _!_ It was the sound as the propeller of the plane started flying up.As it started going up, the whirring of the plane wings were clearly heard as the wingspan started increasing, to which it then retracted to help give a lift in order to maintain air speed in the sky.

The plane had started to settle down in the sky and so does Seulgi’s nerves calming down in the process. She started to finally hear clearly the passengers talking on the other side.

“Umma, don’t get too excited,” a girl began saying, “It’s not going to be the first time you meet her.”

“I know dear, I just miss her,” the woman replied, “I’m excited to surprise her.”

She smiled upon hearing that as she’s not the only one who’s going to surprise a special someone a visit. She then took her ear buds to listen to some music on her phone, which is obviously on airplane mode, she reminded her clumsy self to do it – recalling her fiancée’s words. She smiled at the thought of her and goodness, she still can’t believe that a month and few weeks from now, she’d be her wife and a family of their own.

––– _same day, Canadian time, 5 th day early morning (14 hours earlier to Korean time)_

Seungwan’s been having a hectic schedule since she came in Canada for the prospect of their family business expansion. She had fervently declined the offer of her parents to work in Canada for their company as she didn’t want to be in a long distance relationship with her now fiancée nor did she wanted her to choose on living in an unfamiliar place with a language she’s not fluent with, not wanting her to get flustered. She was beyond thrilled when her parents had called her for the branch addition in Korea, which was the reason she instantly accepted the offer instantly and wrapped Seulgi tightly as she told her about the business expansion. Seulgi was on full support mode and gave her onslaught kisses as she told the good news. She helped her packed up her luggage and bid her farewell on her flight with a salacious kiss, a long one as they’d not be seeing each other’s side for two weeks long. 

It was drought season for the couple as they’d been used to seeing each other every day and being with each other arms as they fall to sleep, surely it would take time to adjust. Fortunately, it’s only for two weeks and they’d be back into each other’s embrace once the preparation and strategic plan was finished for their new branch out in their own local land. Seungwan may not had been born in Korea, but she’s a Korean by heart and there’s no use in arguing at that as it was her main reason for staying in the country instead of going back to Canada, feeling more at ease of the weather and the people, also not wanting to leave her best friend behind at that time. 

Her first day at Canada wasn’t that much at haste as her family wanted to spend more time with her, the second day and the entire week itself was strenuous and grueling with board meetings and prospect investors in newest branch. What got her going though was the image of finally embracing her soon to be wife, reminiscing the first time they met as she looked back.

**_ Flashbacks… _ **

At age three years old, Seungwan’s been able to read a book straightly without any stuttering, earning her compliments at such young age and her parents giving her praises on each perfectly uttered sentence. Not knowing Hangul at that time, their parents had decided to teach them their own language and by the time she was five, she nailed it perfectly as she was able to familiarize hundreds characters on her age, truly an exceptional child. 

On her eight birthday, she asked her parents to visit Korea in which her parents instantly agreed, squishing her cute plump cheeks and when they’d arrived, the two sisters had enjoyed their stay much more than expected that they requested their parents to live there, being able to associate kids that had similar looks to them and height that didn’t had that much difference compared to Canadian kids whose growth spurt was something they didn’t acquire in genetics from their ancestors. They felt that they belong there, not that Canadian kids were bullies, as they were as sweet as they could be, taught with proper manners and all, yet being in company with your fellow nationality was a different story. Their parents couldn’t say no to those puppy eyes and so they went back to Korea a month later.

Seungwan being the energetic one among the two siblings, hop on first outside the car with exuberance. “Appa, can we go to the park tomorrow?” She asked excitedly and looked at her father with her puppy eyes. “When both of you are good girls today, we’ll go there.” The two sisters clapped and were excited to show their father how good they can be in their new home.

The excitement and energy took a toll on little Seungwan’s body that she was the first one down after dinner time, her father carrying her on her bed and gave her the usual goodnight kiss for his precious daughter. 

By the next morning, she’s back to her eager self and asked her mother to go the park they’d seen yesterday, together with her older sister, not knowing that she’d be meeting someone special that day.

She held hands with her big sister and hummed soft melodies throughout their walk to the park, their mother watching them both, while their father was still busy on their new house. 

Her eyes were scanning all the available free rides on their park when she saw a girl around her age crying below the swing, she thought the girl slipped and ended up with a bruised on her kneecap. Without realization, she detached her hand from her sister and went to the girl, patting her back and soothing her. The prepared girl scout Seungwan had cartoon band-aids on her pocket, she got them all together and gave the girl a toothy grin. “If you stop crying, I’ll give you one of my cute band-aids.”

The little girl with puffy crying eyes looked up at her quizzically, her eyes drifting to the said object and smiling widely as she saw her favorite bear character band-aid, pointing at it. Seungwan laughed at the sudden change of the girl and gave her the band-aid, realizing that it’s physical features matched slightly with the girl, she spoke in dubious tone, “It kinda looks like you…”

“Seulgi, Kang Seulgi.” The girl announced her name, while she was uncovering the band-aid and slowly put it on her wounded knee. She narrowed her eyes to Seungwan.

“Son Seungwan.”

“Thank you Seungwan.” Before she could outstretched her hands, another hand had gripped her shoulder. “You twerp, umma’s been looking for you.” It was her older brother, scolding her again as she forgot to tell her mother beforehand that she’d visit the park to play. She then felt her brother pinching her ear and she flinched, before she vanished from her brother’s pull, she managed to squeak in a, “See you next time Seungwan.” She waved her both her hands at the new girl she’d met. Seungwan was amused with the still beaming girl, tilting her head slightly and giving her an amused smile as she loudly spoke, “I’ll see you here next time Seulgi.”

The next time they met at the park, she asked the girl to play with her at the seesaw and Seulgi gave her the signature bear smile that she had acquainted for the first time that day, not knowing that it’d be her favored smile among the others. That day, she seemed to realized that Seulgi was a clumsy person as she gave her a second band-aid and her two knees were both covered with the orange colored with bear character band-aid, taking a mental note to always prepare a band-aid or a first aid kit when she’s out to play with her. It wasn’t that hard for both mothers to get along just as much as they do, that being said, both girls ended up becoming classmates on their first grade.

They got closer on each day, Seungwan’s mother had taken a liking to Seulgi and was happy enough to teach them baking lessons when her daughter asked politely and cutely with her dark brown orbs that no one could resist, for it could pull anyone into it. 

As Seungwan got in second year of high school, her parents had told her that they needed to get back to Canada in permanent for her father could no longer keep up with going back and forth, much more reason for going back was for their first born child to finally took up mentoring with their company as she would soon step on it after her graduation, being inclined with her passion as she got older in which her parents had fully supported her. Seungwan was joyous, yet at the same time crestfallen as she had loved living in Korea and she would be disheartened to leave her best friend. Eventually, she decided to stay, her parents were hesitant at first, not wanting their youngest daughter to be left out all alone. She reassured them by saying, _“I’m a big girl already, besides the Kang family’s here and they’re like my second family.”_ It was enough reason for them as the Kang family had been close with them since they’d met.

As Seungwan’s been home alone, her best friend would come over more often to keep her company. Mr. and Mrs. Kang also would visit her from time to time and gave her home made foods. They became more inseparable starting that time as she found solace with Seulgi’s presence.

**_ End of Flasbacks… _ **

Thinking back in the past, Seungwan’s truly lucky for meeting her soulmate at such young age. She smiled at the throwbacks memories with a younger version of Seulgi. She sat up, got her phone as she turned on her alarm to greet her fiancée a good morning later.

Waking up earlier than her family members, she instinctively prepared a blend of coffee and bread to start her day, knowing that her family would gather up later for a proper meal.

She couldn’t wait to go back home and see Seulgi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seize the day - Horace


End file.
